


【珍旻】Be my Valentine

by ArisaShenQ



Category: Kim Seokjin - Fandom, Park Jimin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), M/M, Top Kim Seokjin | Jin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisaShenQ/pseuds/ArisaShenQ
Summary: 双向暗恋。小甜饼。咖啡店老板珍X舞蹈学生旻
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin/Park Jimin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	【珍旻】Be my Valentine

……

三月份的巴黎，天色阴沉沉的，带着冬季未去的寒意。

金硕珍抬头看了看灰色的云朵，紧了紧脖子上的羊毛围巾。如往常一样，他得在九点前来到自己的小咖啡店，准备收拾一下然后开门营业。

最近这段时间天气一直都不是很明朗，猝不及防的落雨是常有的事，街上行人匆匆，生怕一个不小心淋成了落汤鸡。来买咖啡的客人大多直接takeaway，少有人还能坐下安安静静翻阅报纸，慢慢品味咖啡的香醇。

其实最主要的是连带着收入也随之减少。金硕珍叹了口气，把后厨的机器打开预热，然后拿着抹布走到工作台，进行日常清理。

不知道今天智旻什么时候过来。金硕珍想。

大约是三个多月前，一个同样来自韩国，有着漂亮羞涩笑容的男孩子成了店里的常客。在巴黎呆了这么些年，金硕珍也养成了和不同的客人闲聊的习惯。所以这么一来二去，金硕珍便知道了那个男孩叫朴智旻，来自釜山，在巴黎留学专攻现代舞。那孩子总是喜欢点一杯白咖啡和小份的抹茶蛋糕，然后安安静静坐在靠窗的位置，要么望着窗户外的喷泉广场发呆，要么翻着店里书架上放置的外文小说。

少年优雅地坐在窗边的椅子上，捧着书本，桌上的骨瓷杯上白烟袅袅。那画面恬静而美好，让金硕珍总是忍不住他的方向看去。

不得不承认，金硕珍被这样的朴智旻深深地吸引。

再熟悉一点之后，金硕珍也能在咖啡店不忙的时候，给自己做一杯焦糖玛奇朵，坐在朴智旻的对面，和他聊起天来。

时间再久一些后，两人成了无话不谈的朋友，只不过同时金硕珍对朴智旻最初的美好印象也碎得连渣渣都不剩。

原本以为的羞涩少年，在关系亲近之后毒舌本性就开始藏不住了，金硕珍经常能被他堵得哑口无言，只能愤怒地用年龄压制，却无奈地发现对方笑得愈加开心的表情。除此之外，这孩子笑点还低得不行，金硕珍活了二十几年，朴智旻是唯一一个对他的大叔笑话十分捧场的人，而且笑得夸张到让他时常觉得丢脸。

可是每次和店里另外一个可爱的法国女店员接触的时候，这孩子又沉默疏离得仿佛岁月静好。

金硕珍不止一次感到困惑，这多重性格到底是怎么在一个身体里共存的。

然后现在，尤其是成为关系很好的朋友之后，朴智旻几乎是天天来报道，跟金硕珍聊学校的趣闻和八卦，有的时候还会带来一些稀奇古怪的小装饰品，放在店里的各个角落。

每天相见都是惊喜，金硕珍爱上了和朴智旻相处的感觉。朴智旻对他来说就像一本读不尽的书，在你翻开第一页之后就会被他深深吸引，然后陷入。

所以看着男孩兴高采烈地冲进自己店里，是金硕珍每天最期待的事情。

那今天又会是什么时候呢？

思绪飘远的同时，金硕珍也忙完了手头上的清洁工作。欣赏了一下自己的成果，金硕珍便准备去后厨准备今天的甜点。

门铃便在此刻叮叮当当地响起。

九点三十分，店里迎来了第一个客人。

一个，染着樱花粉发色的漂亮男孩。

“Bonjour.”

看清来者后，金硕珍笑着跟男孩打招呼。

“智旻今天来这么早啊？”

在柜台跟前站定的男孩也笑弯了好看的眉眼，“一夜不见，太思念哥了，就赶紧来啦。”

知道这孩子说这话没有别的意思，但金硕珍还是会因此而隐隐的心动。赶忙从后厨门口走到柜台前，他扶了扶脸上的细框眼镜，手上立刻忙活起来。

“还是老样子？Organic flat white？”

“不不不，今天我想换一个。”

朴智旻眯着眼睛望向金硕珍身后墙上，写着菜单的小黑板，犹豫片刻，“今天想喝焦糖玛奇朵。”

在点单器上飞舞的手指顿了一下，金硕珍一脸狐疑地看着站在面前表情愉悦的朴智旻，“你不是从来不喝这么甜的吗？”

“哎今天想尝尝嘛。”朴智旻看到金硕珍探究的表情，不满地撅起了嘴，“就是想试试这东西到底有多好喝以至于珍哥你每天都要来一杯。”

“哇塞那我之前跟你推荐了那么久你都宁死不从，今天就突然转性了？我不信。”金硕珍笑着摇摇头，迅速点好单找好零钱递给朴智旻，“这里面肯定有阴谋。”

“呀，我像那种人吗？！”朴智旻炸毛了。

“你不是像，你就是这种人。”金硕珍冲朴智旻做了个鬼脸，“好了你去坐着吧，我一会儿把咖啡给你端过去。”

……

“喏，你的焦糖玛奇朵。”

“谢谢哥。”

朴智旻看着放在桌上的咖啡，伴随着微微烫手的热度是扑鼻而来的甜腻味道，焦糖和巧克力粉在绵密雪白的奶泡上拉出了一个网面，旁边的小勺子上照例放了一小块红糖饼干，平日就着白咖啡吃甜而不腻，但是今天朴智旻点的是最甜的焦糖玛奇朵……

感觉这哥应该是想甜死自己以示报复，朴智旻想。

然而还没等朴智旻抬头，又一份精致的柠檬慕斯蛋糕放在了他的面前。

“诶？”

对上那双疑惑的双眼，金硕珍缓缓拉开朴智旻对面的椅子坐下，取下脸上的眼镜收好放进了围裙的口袋里。

“送你一块柠檬蛋糕解腻。”

金硕珍一手撑着下巴，一手将瓷盘往朴智旻的方向推了推，带着一贯温柔的笑容，开口说道“作为老板，我可不忍心看到智旻妮因为咖啡太甜昏死在我店里。”

“什么啊……”朴智旻不高兴地噘嘴，但是蛋糕毕竟是这哥送的，想了想还是没有像平日那样怒怼上去，“哪有那么夸张，说得好像我很脆弱一样。”

“哈哈。”金硕珍忍不住笑着伸手揉乱了朴智旻的头发，看着小孩有点憋屈的样子实在太好玩了。

朴智旻默默翻了个白眼，然后低下头吃蛋糕。

两人你一眼我一语的聊天，朴智旻吐槽着这次校内的表演，芭蕾舞系的首席在排练的时候各种看不爽自己，暗中给自己使绊子，烦得不行。金硕珍一手托腮认真地听着，尽管和平常无异，朴智旻该毒舌的时候还是毒舌，该语出惊人还是语出惊人，但是他就是从这字里行间内听出了与吐槽内容无关的焦躁与消沉。

他了解朴智旻，他知道朴智旻不是会为这种同学间的摩擦烦闷的人，现在讲这种话无非也就是宣泄一下，讲完这事儿就过去了。而且以朴智旻从不吃亏的性格来看，他当时绝对也报复回去了。

那这不开心又是因为什么呢？

有点在意。

“哎？哥你怎么在发呆？”朴智旻疑惑地伸手在金硕珍的眼前晃了晃，“啧，那我刚才说的话你肯定又没听。不是我说，珍哥你虽然年纪大了点吧但还没到应该老年痴呆的程度。早就在说让你不要吃那么多甜食，真的会变蠢……啊——你干嘛捏我脸？！”

“臭小子，就知道埋汰你哥。”金硕珍装作咬牙切齿的样子，两指略微使力地掐住朴智旻手感极好的脸颊肉，轻轻往外扯，“亏我还在想你是因为什么不高兴，得，好心当成驴肝肺呗。”

听到金硕珍的话，朴智旻瞬间怔住，原本溜到嘴边的嘲讽却在唇瓣动了两下后什么话都说不出来。

顿了片刻，朴智旻缓缓垂下头，视线牢牢锁在桌上那吃了一半的柠檬蛋糕不去看面露担心的金硕珍，“哥你，真的很敏锐了……”

“什么都逃不过你的眼。”

这样意志消沉的朴智旻是金硕珍从未见过的模样，记忆力小孩一直都是充满活力的，像现在颓然地坐在他的面前，眼里充满了焦躁，不安，伤感，让金硕珍心里一阵揪痛。自己藏在心尖疼爱的人会在他的面前露出这种表情。让他难受不已。

而更痛苦的，大概也就是这背后的原因了。

能让小孩露出这种表情，也只能是为情所困。

“那……”金硕珍小心翼翼地开口，“智旻妮愿意跟我聊聊吗？”

……

于是金硕珍知道了朴智旻有一个喜欢的人。

那人是他们学校的表演系的学长，温柔帅气，并且十分优秀。两人的初遇说起来也有点糗，是朴智旻三个月前迷迷糊糊误打误撞找错了教学楼之后遇见的。那个时候朴智旻急的团团转，正巧碰到了一个亚裔学长，赶着去上课的朴智旻直接就用他那不是非常流利，还带着一点韩国口音的法语拦住了这位学长问路。

[别急，正好我也要去那，你跟着我走吧。]

“他直接用韩语回答我的时候，我才发现他手里捧着的报告封面，印着他的名字，他也是韩国人。”朴智旻切了一小块蛋糕放进嘴里，“后来我们就熟悉了，他已经是在读研究生，然后学校里韩国人的小圈子传的那个很厉害的神秘学长就是他。”

“之所以说他神秘，是因为他从来也不和其他韩国人抱团，总是独来独往。”朴智旻抬头望向金硕珍，笑容有些无奈，“当时见到的第一眼我就有些心动，总是很想接近，他是那种会温柔地笑着听你讲话，偏安静的性子，虽然有的时候会突然说些匪夷所思的话——不过这不重要。哥你也知道我性格比较强势，我怕他了解我会觉得我太吵太闹，所以从一开始我就装作一个害羞内敛的样子接近他。”

“可惜最后还是露出马脚了。但是他完全不介意，这让我很开心。”朴智旻端起已经开始转凉的咖啡，喝了一口，焦糖玛奇朵的过分甜腻让他微微皱了一下眉头，“然而时间长了，我发现我对他的感情越来越有些控制不住，看到他对别人微笑我都会郁闷，明明我很清楚他一贯如此……”

“而且他本来就是非常温柔的人。”朴智旻偏过脸烦躁地揉了揉头发，“被他这个东方温润的特质吸引的白人不少。哥你也知道那些法国人表达爱意向来直白不转弯。”

“我想跟他表白，可是我又怕他被我吓走，以至于连朋友都没得做。”

“珍哥你说我该怎么办？”

纯白的瓷盘里的柠檬慕斯蛋糕还剩下小半块，泛着诱人的明黄色，杯子里原本白烟袅袅的热咖啡也在朴智旻的讲述中渐渐凉透。

金硕珍沉默地看着笑容有些惨淡的朴智旻，撑着下巴，伸出手，拨弄了一下朴智旻额前有些凌乱的发丝。

这突如其来的动作让朴智旻有些愣住，他转头望向金硕珍，正巧对上那双蓄满柔情与心疼的眼。

“我也不知道……”

其实听完朴智旻的话，金硕珍心里也很乱，喜欢的人坐在自己的面前诉说着对另一个人的爱意，换做是谁都不会好受。他不知道该怎么办，也不明白自己是该鼓励朴智旻勇敢一把，还是劝说他放弃。成功的话小孩必定满心扑在恋人的身上，不可能再如往常那样经常跑来，但是失败的话，他脸上露出伤心的表情也是自己不愿看见的。

这两个结果无论哪个金硕珍都难以承受。

他没办法替朴智旻做选择。

“感情这种事情，谁都说不清。你的学长可能也喜欢你，但可能只当你是普通朋友。”

“做这样的选择真的需要极大的勇气。如果是我，我可能会选择逃避，就这么过下去吧。至少还是朋友，也没什么不好的。”

“但是你自己，若是不求得一个答案你甘心吗？”

说完，金硕珍简直想给自己一个巴掌，这不还是把朴智旻往外推了么？

朴智旻咬咬唇，“那哥你觉得，我会成功吗？”

金硕珍望向窗外逐渐变得拥挤的喷泉广场，鸽子群被玩闹的小孩子们冲散，拍打着翅膀上下飞窜，“像你这么可爱的孩子，那个人若不喜欢你，是他的损失。”

听到他的话，朴智旻微微低头，十指轻轻拢住白瓷杯，带着水汽的眼睛盯着杯沿上的咖啡渍，小声嘟囔了一句，“所以最后你还是没说到重点啊……”

“嗯？你刚说了什么？”

“没什么。”

……

朴智旻已经有半个月没有来了。

金硕珍挂着营业式的微笑给一个客人点完单，转身进后厨之后，脸上的笑容便瞬间消失得无隐无踪。

以前哪怕是学业再忙的时候，朴智旻都会过来买杯咖啡，聊两句再走，像这种一连半个月见不到人的情况几乎是没有的。前几天发的短信也都没回，这让金硕珍很难不胡思乱想。

小孩大概是表白成功跟男朋友甜蜜去了？

毕竟从这里去往其他国家旅游也很方便。

抬头看了眼挂在墙上的钟，虽然离下午关店的时间还早，但是他已经没有心情在店里待下去了。金硕珍叹了口气，等最后一个客人走了之后，他走到门口，将门上挂着open的小木牌翻了到closed那面放好，收拾收拾准备换衣服回家。

然而等他刚踏出店门摸钥匙的时候，便看到朴智旻正站在店门口，直直地看着他，眼神也不似之前那样神采奕奕，而是蒙上了一层惨淡的灰雾。

金硕珍心脏痛了一瞬。

“智旻？”金硕珍走过去，朴智旻看上去憔悴了些，人似乎也瘦了点，这孩子原本就因为跳舞保持着姣好的身材，现在看来倒像是纸片人了，“你，你还好吗？”

“不好。”

朴智旻吸了吸鼻子，眼眶红红的好像才刚刚哭过，奶音软软糯糯的，带着一点点嘶哑，“硕珍哥，我不好。”

金硕珍没有说话，他把朴智旻拉进怀里，手抚在朴智旻的后背，一下又一下地轻轻拍着。

“哥，我失败了。”朴智旻把脸埋在金硕珍厚实的羊毛围巾里，讲话声音听起来有些闷闷的，“现在是真的连朋友都没得做了。”

落在背上的手把朴智旻圈得更紧了点。

相拥的姿势没有维持多，朴智旻便挣开了这个温暖的怀抱。

“接下来哥有空吗？”

“有。”对上朴智旻那带着晶莹水光的双眼，金硕珍喉咙莫名有些发痒。

“跟我约会吧。”

几乎是毫不犹豫的，金硕珍便答应了他。

“好。”

金硕珍完全不知道事情为什么会发展成这样。

明明今天他还沉浸在朴智旻半个月没来的悲伤中，结果下午想提早关店回家就看见那小孩露出一脸被抛弃的委屈表情站在自己面前，问自己有没有时间。

即便没时间我也不会拒绝你的任何要求啊傻孩子。

于是现在他跟朴智旻坐在地铁上，朴智旻一脸疲惫地将头靠在他的肩上眯眼小憩，而他自己则是端端正正地坐在位子上，浑身僵硬，不敢挪动分毫，生怕朴智旻靠着会不舒服。

两人现在是往塞纳河的方向去，朴智旻上车前说想去坐轮渡。金硕珍便带着他转地铁。

巴黎地方不大，坐地铁则更快，从一个地方到另一个地方也就不过二十几分钟的事情。

听到目的地的报站，金硕珍拍拍朴智旻肉肉的脸颊，把有些迷糊的糯米团子叫醒，“智旻妮，我们到站啦。”

“唔，走吧。”朴智旻掖了掖挂在自己脖子上的属于金硕珍的羊毛围巾，睁开惺忪的睡眼，被金硕珍拉下了地铁。

两人乘坐的八号线将他们带到了荣军院广场，周围遍布路易十四时期的建筑，现在不是旅游季，但作为巴黎的著名景点，尤其又是在下午的黄金时间，举着相机走来走去的游人还是不少。

难得两个人单独出来，金硕珍不想一直坐在车上，于是决定拉着朴智旻顺着大路走着，从荣军院走到三世桥。

“说起来，你之前有好好逛过这里吗？”金硕珍转头笑着说，“我来了半年之后才去拿破仑的墓看过，只是里面除了巴洛克时期奢华的装饰最吸引人以外，倒没给我这是一个墓地的感觉。”

“之前一直有说过要去，但是我没什么空闲。”朴智旻微微拉下点挡住嘴的围巾，“我可是首席啊，哪有那么多空余时间。”

得，能开始炫耀，说明这小子是恢复了点精神了。金硕珍庆幸地想。

沿着路走，不多一会儿就到了巴黎圣母院。金硕珍正准备去河堤找水上巴士，刚抬脚便被朴智旻扯住了袖子。

“哥你等一下，跟我去个地方。”

说完也不等金硕珍回答，直接拉着金硕珍的手腕往巴黎圣母院的方向走。作为西提岛上典型的哥特式建筑之一，巴黎圣母院总是给人一种神圣庄严的感觉，再加上维克多雨果的小说钟楼怪人更是让这个建筑多了一分凄美的神秘。朴智旻领着金硕珍，绕过圣母院的正门，顺着侧边往后走。楼上的彩绘玻璃在阳光的普照下，折射出七彩夺目的光芒。

走到圣母院的后门，不远处坐落着一个小小的喷泉和水池，水顺着几个小天使的水瓶中流出，经过百年的风霜侵蚀，雕塑的脸庞已经有些模糊不清，却依旧能窥见昔日石匠们巧夺天工的技艺。

“我听人说，在圣母院后面长了青苔的水池许愿最灵验，所以一直都想来看看。”朴智旻这才跟金硕珍解释，然后开始在身上的口袋里到处翻找硬币。

看他摸了半天还是什么都没找到，金硕珍从钱包里掏了两个硬币递给他，“用我的吧。”

接过其中一个，朴智旻推了把金硕珍，“来都来了，哥不跟我一起吗？”

说完，朴智旻便上前一步站在水池边，将硬币放在手心，双手合十，闭着眼睛默默许愿。

看惯了朴智旻腹黑的样子，这种虔诚而纯情的样子倒也是从未见过，金硕珍觉得很新奇，一时间忘了许愿这回事，直到朴智旻睁开眼睛，转头看到金硕珍愣愣地盯着自己。

“看我干嘛？哥许愿了？”

“哦哦哦，还没。”

赶忙闭眼匆匆许了个愿，金硕珍掏出手机给朴智旻拍了张照，两人就离开了这里。

路上朴智旻用手肘捅了捅金硕珍，“哥你刚才许了什么愿？”

“希望我们智旻妮能天天开心快乐。”金硕珍想都没想便说了出来，“你呢？”

“不告诉你。”朴智旻狡黠地勾了勾嘴角，“说出来就不灵啦。”

“呀！你这家伙！”金硕珍愤怒地叫了一声。

可惜还没等他抓住朴智旻，人家已经哈哈笑着跑出几米开外了。

买了水上巴士的票，两人登上游船，没多久，船便开了起来。

站在甲板上，靠着栏杆，金硕珍看着两岸的风景，整齐的法国梧桐已经变成翠绿的一片，有些甚至开出了花来。与两边的古典欧洲建筑映衬下，非常好看。

“今天时间不够，大概坐完游船就没什么地方能去了。”金硕珍有些遗憾地叹气。

“没关系，我挺高兴的。”朴智旻搓着手，太阳逐渐落山，气温也开始下降，甲板上顶着河面的风，温度更是比岸上要低，“之前就幻想过带着喜欢的人，走一遍我想和他去的地方。今天虽然只走了路线的一半，但我也挺满足了。”

“谢谢哥能陪我。”

收起性格里的棱角，朴智旻现在看上去乖巧软糯的不像话，金硕珍恍惚间想起初见朴智旻的场景，那个时候的智旻，也是像现在安静可爱。可金硕珍却突然不喜欢看到朴智旻这副样子，他还是更喜欢那个充满活力，会出言怼他，然后在他的面前肆无忌惮大笑的模样。

活泼开朗的人突然的沉静总是带着让人难过的理由。

“哥你在这儿等我一下。”

似是突然想到了什么，朴智旻赶忙跑开进了船舱，金硕珍不解地看着他离去的背影，乖乖站在这里等着朴智旻回来。

十几分钟后，小孩端了两个充满白色雾气的灯泡出现了。

“没想到这船上的酒吧居然有这个！”朴智旻递了一个给金硕珍，“Edison，这酒挺神秘的，我去问调酒师里面的配料，人家还不肯告诉我，只说叫我尝尝。”

“今天很感谢哥能陪我出来散心了，这杯我请你。”

金硕珍笑着摇摇头，“说什么客气话呢？之前我不是就说过了吗？只要你来找我，我一直都在。”

朴智旻垂下头，粉色的刘海遮住了他的眼睛，金硕珍看不到他眼里闪烁的异样的光芒。

“是啊，我知道……”

“你一直都在。”

早知道就不该让这孩子喝酒。

金硕珍半搂半抱着已经喝懵的朴智旻在靠近香榭丽舍大道附近的码头下了船。两人之前从未喝过酒，金硕珍完全不知道这孩子的酒量这么差，鸡尾酒一般都挺好喝的，结果这孩子似乎是把这玩意儿当软饮了喝得又快又急，结果现在上头连路都走不太稳。金硕珍虽然也有一点晕，但那也只是微醺的程度。

赶忙在路上拦了一个taxi，等坐上车的时候，金硕珍才发现自己根本不知道朴智旻住在哪。转头看看几乎昏睡过去的朴智旻，思来想去还是跟司机报了自己家的地址。

在家里我还能照顾他，不然他这个醉鬼一个人回了住处没人理他怎么办？

金硕珍这么告诉自己。

接近下班的高峰期，路上有些堵，平日半个小时车程的路今天却花了一个多小时才到家。金硕珍架着朴智旻进了家门。这孩子脸靠在金硕珍的脖颈处，热热的鼻息混着鸡尾酒的香甜喷在金硕珍的皮肤上，肉嘟嘟的嘴唇时不时地蹭过他的锁骨，触感极好。

金硕珍心里紧张地一阵打鼓，再这么蹭下去就要起反应了！

跌跌撞撞地把人扶到卧室，再轻手轻脚把人放在床上。金硕珍帮朴智旻脱了鞋，起身准备去衣柜里抱一床新被子的时候，原以为已经昏睡过去的人突然睁开眼睛，一把扯住金硕珍的手臂，用力将他拉倒在床。

目瞪口呆地看着翻身骑在自己身上的朴智旻，金硕珍还没来得及讲话，便被一个带着酒气的吻堵住了嘴。

许是喝了酒脑子并不是很清楚，朴智旻的这个吻毫无章法，多了横冲直撞的感觉。但让金硕珍难堪的地方不在这里，而是朴智旻坐在他身上，挺翘而富有弹性的臀部时不时磨蹭着他的下半身，让他不可抑制地，硬了。

“智旻……等等。”金硕珍用力捧住朴智旻的脸，“你喝醉了。”

朴智旻的嘴唇因为刚才的吻显得水亮亮的，他眼睛里带着一丝孩童似的纯真疑惑，然而那只白嫩的小肉手却跟表情不符地摸索到金硕珍的下面凸起的一块，“我醉没醉，又有什么关系？哥你都硬了。”

“我想要哥。”

“哪怕就一晚也好。”

“别拒绝我……”

尾音还没散去，朴智旻一阵晕眩，几乎就是瞬间的事情，金硕珍便把他反压在床上，两手被死死按在头部两侧，肌肤相贴让朴智旻感受到了金硕珍指尖的轻微颤抖。掌心的温热在朴智旻手腕上蔓延，顺着脉搏直通心脏。

砰——

砰——

砰——

是自己过于沉重的心跳。

“这是你说的。”金硕珍低下头咬住朴智旻敏感的耳垂。

“一会儿无论你怎么求我，我都不会停下来的。”

再次吻住那水润的双唇，金硕珍温柔地舔舐着那饱满的唇瓣，朴智旻也相当配合的打开牙关，勾住金硕珍的舌尖纠缠吮吸，发出黏腻的水声。扣住朴智旻的右手转而来到胸前，一点点解开身下人衣服前的纽扣，在那线条优美的胸肌上揉捏了两把，再顺着腹肌来到小腹前。

皮带被解开，黑色牛仔裤的拉链被缓缓拉下，露出了朴智旻常年练舞的肌肉分明的素白大腿，指尖的触感细腻幼滑得不行，金硕珍感觉到自己的裤子又紧了几分。

像是感觉到金硕珍的窘迫，朴智旻笑着将手指勾住金硕珍的裤边，灵活地解开扣子，顺着内裤探了进去，握住了金硕珍早已苏醒的灼热。

“哥明明就迫不及待了，还装什么绅士呢？”朴智旻恶意地捏了一把，满意地听到金硕珍抽了口气。

看着身下笑得恶劣的某人，金硕珍露出了一个咬牙切齿的笑容，“这不是，怕你太疼么。”

用力掰开朴智旻的双腿，修长的手指划过人鱼线，再游走到耻骨，接着是会阴，最后到了后穴。

轻轻探入一指，内壁的紧致让金硕珍忍不住想直接冲进去。但男人之间的性事，若是不做前戏，朴智旻一定会受伤。强压下冲动，金硕珍认真且动作轻柔地为朴智旻做着扩张。

这是他和朴智旻的第一次，也可能是最后一次，他不想给喜欢的人留下什么不好的回忆。

大概因为朴智旻是个舞者，所以身体适应得很快，后穴很快就能承受金硕珍三指的进入。倒是朴智旻整个人敏感的不行，腰部因为后面异物的入侵而难耐地扭来扭去，金硕珍有些费力地压着他，却在一个不小心蹭到了肠壁内最敏感的前列腺，引来朴智旻一声带着哭腔的惊呼。

“呜……哥……”朴智旻被陌生的快感逼出了眼泪，“你……你直接进来……”

既然身下的人都这么说了，金硕珍没理由拒绝。他抽出手指，把身子卡在朴智旻的两腿之间，扶着自己硬得发烫的性器缓缓挤进已经被扩张好的穴口。

紧紧相贴的肠壁被一点点破开的感觉让朴智旻忍不住小声哭叫起来，小肉手用力捏住金硕珍的手臂，直到骨节泛白。

一阵漫长的进入后，金硕珍等朴智旻适应了他的尺寸，便缓缓律动起来。

后穴被异物侵入的满足感让朴智旻舒服地呻吟出声，而逐渐加快的抽插速度让他小腹耻骨紧绷到酸痛，快感的酥麻顺着两人相连的地方蒸腾至全身。体内的敏感点被细细碾过，让朴智旻的性器硬得发痛。

“唔嗯……啊……硕珍……”伸出手臂揽住金硕珍宽阔的肩膀，朴智旻凑到金硕珍泛红的耳边，用他软糯的甜腻奶音颤抖的说，“摸摸它……哥……”

金硕珍下腹又是一痛，他堵住朴智旻的唇，一改刚才的温柔，强势而又激烈。他伸手握住朴智旻形状可爱的性器，上下撸动起来。

“等下……哥……呜……”

前后快感双重的夹击下，朴智旻的哭腔更加高亢，他想扭动腰躲开这过于强烈的快感，却被金硕珍死死禁锢在身下，动弹不得。

“啊……硕珍……我…我快……”

“一起吧。”

金硕珍喘着粗气，加快了抽插的速度。朴智旻被顶弄得上下颠簸，过量的快感堆积起来，在最后的一次顶入后，两人一齐释放了出来。

喝了酒晕晕乎乎的朴智旻几乎在泄出来的瞬间就被铺天盖地的睡意淹没。

但失去意识前，他隐约地听到了金硕珍最后说的那句话。

“我喜欢你……”

次日清晨。

朴智旻被透过窗帘的太阳光弄醒，他揉了揉眼睛，坐了起来。打量了一下房间陌生的摆设，记忆才逐渐回笼。

昨晚趁着酒力和硕珍哥做了。

揉揉有些发胀的太阳穴，朴智旻失神地闭上眼。

自己都献身到这个份儿上，这哥若是再不懂，那他就真的是没辙了。

门口悉悉索索的动静吸引了朴智旻的注意。

“醒啦？刚好早餐也做完了。”金硕珍端着一张专门摆在床上的小木桌从卧室门外走了进来，脸上带着一丝讨好的笑容，“从昨晚你就没吃什么，想着你肯定饿了，所以赶紧起来给你弄点吃的……”

朴智旻目瞪口呆地看着放在他面前的全套英式早餐，一时间有些说不出话来。

金硕珍看着朴智旻的表情，瞬间有些紧张，“那个，智旻啊。昨晚的事，是哥对不起你。”

“所以今天早上起来我也想了很多。”

“我觉得，我不能错过你。”

“那个时候你告诉我你想去表白的时候，我真的，当时我就想直接破罐子破摔向你表明我的心意算了。”

“但我没有，我还是怕，就像你那天说的那样，我也怕我表白后，你会从此疏远我。这个结果我清楚自己没有办法承受。”金硕珍坐在床边，手足无措地揉捏着自己的指节，“但是昨晚，我知道你是因为喝醉了才会，嗯，一时冲动——”

“不是一时冲动。”

朴智旻扶额，感觉自己的血压有隐隐升高的趋势，所以趁着金硕珍再说出什么令人气恼的话前，他直接打断了他。

“一切都是我自愿。”

“没有什么表演系学长，也没有什么表白失败。”

“我喜欢的一直都是你啊，哥你真是个傻子。”

“我都做得那么明显你还看不出来我才真是要郁闷死了。”

看着金硕珍震惊的脸，本就因为腰酸而不高兴的朴智旻危险地眯起了眼。

“别告诉我，哥你之前一点感觉都没有。”

“跟你说不要吃那么多甜食了，会变蠢的。”

觉得有些口干舌燥的朴智旻无奈地端起小木桌上的热牛奶喝了一口，行吧，甜的。

金硕珍此刻才从震惊中回神，他看着表情不太好看的朴智旻，慌乱之中他终于做了一件聪明事。

“我喜欢你，智旻，跟我在一起吧。”

听到自己最想听到的话之后，朴智旻终于露出了今天第一个灿烂的笑容。

“好！”

Sweetie, would you be my valentine?

END


End file.
